8 Secrets plus 1 More
by divis5
Summary: America's been hiding some big secrets. Some of his fellow nations discover them after Canada has a dream telling them America's been captured by some monster. Will the Nations be able to save America and what exactly are his secrets? One character is genderbent. Pairings are only hinted at. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Beginning

**AN: I don't own Hetalia (I found a few typos so I fixed them)**

* * *

**The Beginning (a.k.a.) A Whole Bunch of Exposition Stuff**

It was a regular World Meeting (except for the fact that one of their members was missing) the day the G-8 plus a few friends discovered the secret other life of one of their members (the one that was missing). The meeting after the usual few hours of fighting, arguing, groping, and presenting ideas (in some cases ridiculous ones) had broken for lunch and only a few people were left in the building. All of whom couldn't help but wonder where their missing member was.

They were: Arthur Kirkland (a.k.a. England or Iggy –Don't call me Iggy!-),

Francis Bonnefroy (a.k.a. France or the perverted frog –Ohonhonhon-),

Ivan Braginski (a.k.a. Russia or that Commie bastard –kolkolkolkolkol-),

Wang Yao or Yao Wang if you're a westerner (a.k.a. China –that's right aru-),

Honda Kiku or Kiku Honda for you westerners (a.k.a. Japan –It is nice to meet you-),

Ludwig Belischmidt (a.k.a Germany or West -*face palm* please forgive me for anything my idiot bruder has done to you and grow up East-),

Gilbert Belischmidt (a.k.a. Prussia –the Awesome Prussia ksekseksekse, and I will never grow up West),

Feliciano Vargas (a.k.a. (N.) Italy –ve~ do you have some PASTA-),

Lovino Vargas (a.k.a. Romano (S. Italy) or [if you're Spain] tomate –Chigi, stop calling me that-),

Antonio Carriedo Fernandez (a.k.a. Spain or [if you're Romano] tomato bastard -pero, Lovi you're so cute, just like a tomate fusososososo-),

and finally Matthew Williams (a.k.a. Canadia (jkjk) I mean Canada).

Now some of you may realize that in this cast that there is someone missing and for those of you who've guessed it congrats. The missing member is of course Alfred F. Jones (a.k.a. the United States of America or just America if you're too lazy to say the whole thing which most people are). Now as to why he is missing will be addressed in a moment but in the meantime let me tell you what everyone was doing.

**{AN: I'm just going to refer to everyone by their country name unless they're speaking to one of the countries close to them.}**

England was trying to strangle France who was laughing that obnoxious laugh of his.

China was building a Chinatown so that he could feel at home while saying, "aiyah, I will never understand westerners."

Russia was kolkolkoling from the corner he was sitting in (probably because everyone was far too afraid of him).

Japan was drawing yaoi to give to Hungary for the yaoi appreciation club using France and England as models (don't tell them, they'd kill him and Hungary).

Italy was begging Germany for pasta while Romano was yelling at the potato bastard to get away from his fratellino.

Spain was trying to calm his tomate down and Prussia was going around making the chaos worse by yelling out that he was awesome.

Our favorite Canadian was sleeping and let me just tell you this, it was not a pleasant dream at all.


	2. A Nightmare of the Worst Kind

**AN: I'm amazed this was even looked at. ****The next chapter will be up on Friday. That'll be the updating schedule until I run out of chapters that I've finished. (My sister helped me edit so the typos are fixed.)**

**I don't own Hetalia and I probably never will.**

* * *

**A Nightmare of the Worst Kind (a.k.a.) America's Been Kidnapped and is Also a Girl**

Canada was floating next to a cell. Inside that cell was his brother who seemed to be glaring at his captor.

America croaked,

"You know if you were going to capture me, shouldn't you have made sure that no one would rescue me? After all Nanuq knows where my first heart is hidden and my brother's bear knows where Nanuq is."

As he said that he seemed to be staring at Canada.

His captor just laughed.

"It doesn't matter. The ones who care are far too weak to help and I'm sure your brother won't help you either. Don't forget I will break you. Now why don't you let that mask of yours drop?"

It wasn't really a question and from what Canada could see, America knew that too.

America growled while wincing in pain,

"You can't tell me what to do. I've hidden behind this mask for over four centuries. You won't make me do anything I don't want to."

The monster (because what else would cause his twin brother pain) laughed and chanted in a language that sounded familiar to Canada but was something he had forgotten.

The chant caused America to scream and writhe in pain while cuts opened all over his body. One gash in particular opened over his chest and was bleeding heavily.

When the chant ended, Canada realized that his brother had become a girl who was bleeding from the scrapes all over her body and glaring at her captor with belligerent eyes.

* * *

**Please Review since I know people are looking at this.**


	3. Time to Start Looking

**AN: The story is finally picking up. The next update will have more. (I think) See if you can figure out what the second part of the title means. Also, I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Time to Start Looking (a.k.a.) England Doesn't Even Know His Own History**

Canada woke with a start after he saw America transform into girl. He was still having trouble believing that his brother was actually a sister but that wasn't as important as saving him or her.

He hadn't realized it but he was breathing heavily and when he did he looked around wearily.

Prussia noticed this and came over, "Birdie, what is wrong? You look like you're freaking out."

This also caught the attention of France and England who had taken a break from their arguing (coughflirtingcough) and they came over to the Canadian.

Canada looked at them for a moment then turned towards Kumajiro,

"Who is Nanuq?"

England scoffed,

"I remember America mentioning that name a long time ago. He was quite adamant about some imaginary polar bear protector who was responsible for Michael's life"

Kumajiro seemed to leave his lethargy behind to give England a glare before looking at Canada.

"I am Nanuq and you haven't called me by that name in a very long time. Your sister was right when she said I was responsible for your life. I am responsible for your life the way Manabhozo is responsible for hers."

Russia (who had gotten bored and was wondering where his old rival from the Cold War had gone) wandered over and asked,

"Why are you referring to Amerika as a girl and who is this Manabhozo you are talking about? He will become one with me, da?"

Kumajiro (or is it Nanuq) shook his head and sighed,

"The brat always was good at hiding the truth when she wants to. She always has been. Anyways allow me to answer the question your sister must have told you to ask me. So ask me."

Everyone else in the room had noticed that something strange was going on and had come over to where Canada had started out alone.

Canada glanced around a bit before he went ahead and asked the question.

"Al said that to help her escape her prison I had to know where her first heart was hidden."

Everyone looked shocked while Nanuq (or is it Kumajiro) narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Hm, if I remember correctly, Manabhozo mentioned that the brat hid her first heart where she first met her current people. Also known as the first colony England created in North America."

At this, England was startled and wondered,

"Isn't that Jamestown?"

China snorted,

"You are not even that old Opium and you are already suffering from memory loss. Ha, I am older then you and I still have not forgotten a thing aru."

Japan frowned at his older brother but said nothing while Italy whimpered.

"What if America is in pain? He might be hurting ve~."

**AN: This is Italy peeps, of course he hasn't figured out that America is a girl just yet.**

Germany tried to comfort him (emphasis on the tried).

"I am sure the idiot is fine."

"Hey where did Birdie go? He was just here."

This was Prussia worrying about the one person he considered as awesome as him.

France spoke up, "Mon fils a dit he was going ahead to Jamestown and when we are ready we can meet him there."

_Scene change to Jamestown_

Canada looked around for something that his bro…his sister would use as a sign to show she had hidden something there.

"Birdie, there you are. We have been looking for you everywhere," said the familiar voice of Prussia from behind him.

Canada turned around and looked at his (boy)friend {we're not dating, eh}.

"I was trying to see if I could find some kind of symbol that America would use. Maybe I should ask Russia. After all those two were at each other's throat for some time so he might know something."

Canada and Prussia made their way back to the cars where all the others where. When they got there, they saw Germany trying to get all of the cars to start.

Prussia asked, "West, what is wrong with the cars? They were just fine a moment ago."

Meanwhile, Canada was whispering (meaning talking at his normal volume) to Russia.

"Do you know what kind of symbol Al would use to show she's hidden something?"

Before Germany or Russia could answer the questions asked, Romano noticed a girl looking at the engine of Spain's car.

"Hey, don't be thinking you can steal the tomato bastard's car. In fact you should put your hands where I can see them before I introduce you to the Italian mafia."

* * *

**My sister helped me with the French in this chapter so it might be slightly inaccurate since she's still a student.**

_Mon fils a dit - My son said_

**For the people who didn't figure it out, Jamestown isn't the first English colony in North America. The topic will be addressed in the next chapter.**

**Review. I need at least one before I update next Friday.**


	4. Katrina Aldrich Jones

**This has got to be the longest chapter of this fic so far. I'll definitely try to make the next one longer. I'll also try to have it ready by next Friday but no guarantees because my inspiration for this fic comes and goes.**

**otaku no. 6040**: Thank you for the review. I really wanted to know what people thought of this so your one review was perfect for me. You have a good point about putting in more detail and making the chapters longer. The thing is that I wrote the first four chapters about 2 years ago and I haven't messed with them much since except for some edits. I'll definitely take you thoughts into consideration for chapter 5.

**I'm going to introduce you to one of my O.C. out of 8 for this fic in this chapter and I would love to know what people think of her. After she reveals who she is exactly (which maybe in the next chapter or the one after that) I'll tell you more about her character at the end of that chapter.**

**I still don't own Hetalia but I definitely own my O.C. Doesn't that sound nice?**

* * *

**Katrina Aldrich Jones (a.k.a.) The Weird Girl Who Knows America and Calls Her E Tsi**

The girl who they could now see (her presence reminded them of Canada just a little bit) stood up straight and looked straight at Romano.

She had long black hair in a French braid with her purplish blue eyes covered by rectangular wire frame glasses.

She seemed to have a strong Native American heritage though her skin was as pale as any Caucasian.

She was wearing a black jacket that looked like it had a lot of pockets on top of a yellow t-shirt and dark blue jeans with tennis shoes on.

In her hand was a flashlight and she laughed.

"The mafia doesn't scare me."

She then gave him a vicious smile as her eyes turned red

"If anything they're scared of me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Katrina Aldrich Jones and I am a part time mechanic. I noticed that you seemed to be having some car trouble so I thought I might try to help, eh."

England scoffed (though he felt the red eyes were creepy but thought it was rude to say something),

"Oh really, then what _is_ the problem with our cars?"

"Simple. Someone cut the wires between the ignition and the engine. Someone obviously didn't want you to leave here. Anyways. What are a bunch of foreigners doing in Jamestown? Because I highly doubt any of you are actually interested in American history."

Italy perked up,

"We are looking for something our friend hid in the first English colony in North America. Ve~, why are your eyes red bella?"

While everyone else face palmed at Italy's insensitive question, Katrina gave Italy a soft smile and her eyes started turning back to their original violet color but it seemed as if she hadn't even noticed his question.

"Well if you're looking for the first English colony in North America, you're a few miles too north. Jamestown is just the first _successful_ English colony."

Everyone glared at England who blushed and belligerently said,

"I only said that I _thought_ that Jamestown was the first. Not my fault that Marcus rushed over her without a second thought."

This caused Canada to bury his head in Nanuq's fur and mumble,

"It's Matthew."

Katrina raised an eyebrow at this but continued telling them the rest.

"Roanoke is the first English colony in North America even though the first colony in the U.S. was St. Augustine in Florida. However I think Roanoke is where you want to go because it's really the first colony to be considered part of America. If you want to go there I can take you but I should warn you that it can be a bit dangerous."

England paled when he heard that they were going to Roanoke.

France noticed that England seemed incredibly scared of something.

"What's wrong Angleterre? You seem awfully afraid of something. Ohonhonhonhon."

"Roanoke was the colony that disappeared and no one knows why."

"Al does or else she wouldn't have hidden whatever she did there," Canada said (read whispered).

Russia kol koled,

"Amerika seems to be hiding a lot of things from us. What else might she have hidden?"

Katrina's eyes turned red again,

"You guys are talking about E Tsi. She's the representative to the World Meetings for the United States of America. What's wrong with her? Is that why the eight of us felt that it was time to give the trials?"

Japan who had been watching silently until that point (unlike China who had been complaining about westerners) asked,

"What are these trials you speak of? And what is your relation to America-san? And what do you mean by the eight of us?"

Katrina gave a cold smile,

"You'll find out about my relation to America eventually, for now the trials have already started and I'm sorry to say the only ones who seem to be passing are the quiet Canadian, the Jap, and the Mafioso."

Everyone stared at the three of them while Canada just buried his head back into Nanuq's fur while Romano glared angrily at them and Japan frowned in thought.

Italy (who as you know always does his own thing) said,

"Fratello, how come she knows that you deal with the Italian mafia?"

Spain (who had been staring at Romano thinking how smart his tomate was) frowned,

"Lovi, you should be more careful. The mafia could hurt you before Boss can make sure his little henchman is safe."

"Shut up tomato bastard I can take care of myself just fine, what I want to know is why she seems familiar, so why do you?"

The last part was directed at Katrina who smiled but didn't give a reply to his question.

She turned to face everyone else,

"I'm supposed to give you a ride down to Roanoke though honestly speaking I shouldn't have even been giving you guys my trial first because Virginia isn't even part of my territory."

"What do you mean, not part of your territory?"

China had had enough of the westerners ignoring him so he did something about it.

Katrina stared at him blankly.

"Exactly what it sounds like, old man. Virginia is not part of my territory. Now hurry up already."

With that statement, Katrina led them toward the back of the parking lot as China spluttered a protest about not being that old while the other nations tried not to laugh. Oh who are we kidding? Of course they laughed. The nations are not very nice after all.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you think of Katrina.**

E Tsi is Cherokee for Mother and I looked this up and found out Cherokee is the most popular Native American language spoken in the area where Katrina is from. (I did my research okay.)

**I'll try to have the next chapter up by next Friday and I apologize in advance if it isn't.**


	5. A Ride From Hell

**AN: A shout out to my lovely little sister who has agreed to edit this for me. Also thank you Arielle for nice review. I hope you like this chapter. I have no guarantees for when the next chapter comes out because my muse comes and goes. In the meantime you can read my other fics as well.**

***Looks at self* *Is still Desi and female and not Japanese and male so does not own Hetalia***

* * *

**A Ride From Hell (a.k.a.) This Girl Drives Worse Than an Italy**

The nations followed Katrina even the ones that weren't sure they could trust her. Unfortunately, she was their only lead as to what had happened to America so they had no choice but to go along with her.

She eventually stopped in front of 2004 Silver Toyota Sienna. She smiled sheepishly,

"E Tsi refuses to buy a more recent model until this one falls apart. Something about how there's no sense in having unnecessary expenses."

The nations had some trouble believing that America would believe in saving but said nothing. They didn't want to offend their ride after all.

Katrina turned to look at them.

"The Sienna is a seven seater and there are eleven of you. So even if we use a 2-4-4 seating arrangement, we'll still have two people missing. Someone will just have to sit on someone else's lap."

Everyone turned to look at Germany and Italy causing Germany to sigh.

"Feliciano may sit on my lap and I am sure Spain will be happy to let Romano sit on his."

Spain nodded ecstatically while Romano protested violently. (Even if he was secretly happy about it.)

Katrina rolled her eyes and started directing everyone as to where they could sit.

"Tall Russian guy sit in the passenger seat. In the middle row the two Asians in the middle and the guy with the polar bear and the albino on the sides. In the back row, let's have the two who are going to have Italians on their laps on the sides and the guy with bushy eyebrows and the guy with the stubble in the middle."

England didn't realize until after they were all seated that he had been put next to France of all people. He didn't figure that out because he had been too busy complaining about how he did _not_ have bushy eyebrows.

He wasn't given a chance to complain because Katrina hit the gas and the nations were taken on the most horrific car ride of their life.

_As the author I'm going to start giving you hints as to what Katrina represents in the U.S. because I'm sure that by now you've figured out that she's some kind of personification and if you haven't now you know that she is one._

_Katrina has always had a need for speed. She's crazy about cars and racing. Her area of the U.S. is famous for this stuff. She's also the family mechanic._

_Have you figured it out? If you haven't, then that's okay because Katrina will tell you herself soon enough._

_Now let's see…where did we leave our cast of intrepid adventurers? Oh, that's right. They were in the car with Katrina experiencing the worst road trip they will ever experience._

Being in the car with an Italy is ensuring that you feel sick afterwards. Having Katrina as your driver is the same as signing your own death sentence…at least that is how the nations felt.

The only nations who were okay with the entire situation were Italy and Romano but even they were feeling slightly queasy, something that was not easily accomplished.

"E Tsi never lets me drive unless we need to get somewhere fast so this is the most fun I've had in the last few decades."

"Well no wonder. You drive like a bloody demon."

England barely managed to spit that out before he felt the car sickness overtake him again.

"Aw shucks. That has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Except maybe for the one time Samuel said I was more emotionally unbalanced than Derrick and he's the one with two different personalities."

For once in maybe their entire existence, the nations were on the same page.

'_We're going to die at the hands of this…this lunatic!'_

Katrina's smile turned feral all of a sudden and the nations were ready to cry. Katrina seriously scared them.

They knew next to nothing about her and they were trusting her to help them save America and to top it all off, she was testing them throughout.

She started slowing down to a more human speed as they approached a sign saying **Pay Toll. Toll Plaza Ahead.**

"Tch, I hate tolls but unfortunately they are a necessary evil. Important source of revenue to keep these roads in shape."

Germany looked interested in this fact.

"I did not know America had such a program in place."

"Yeah, well we have an extensive roads system due to the Cold War. Probably why everyone who lives outside of cities owns some kind of vehicle."

Russia glanced at Katrina curiously.

"What does the Cold War have to do with Amerika's roads?"

It was an interesting topic to him because he had been the other participant in a 50 years long standstill.

Katrina shrugged as she maneuvered the car into a lane for the toll.

"Our 34th president, Dwight D. Eisenhower was a bit paranoid and chose to have a whole internal getaway system which led to our whole Interstate highway system. It's pretty cool when you think about it. I mean Dwight was a pretty nice guy even if he was totally afraid of us regions."

France chose that very moment to show some of the intelligence that had kept him alive during the German occupation of France during WWII.

"So you and whoever else will be giving us these trials represent regions of America, non?"

Katrina's eyes flashed red again though the only person who saw was Russia and it scared him slightly because her eyes were the color of fresh blood just out of a body.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just know this, most of us have existed since the conception of the United States in one form or the other."

That was the last thing any of the nations learned before Katrina once again hit the gas and made the car groan with effort due to the crazy speed.

The nations had a bit of difficulty remembering much of the ride after that but Italy remembered to ask if Katrina had paid the toll. She told him not to worry about it because all of the family cars had something that made it easy to pay tolls without stopping.

All the other nations couldn't help but think,

'_Of course Italy is coping just fine. His driving is almost as bad.'_

* * *

_Scene change to a place hidden somewhere on Roanoke Island_

The nations sighed in relief when Katrina finally parked the car. In fact the minute Prussia had gotten out of the van, he kissed the ground.

Katrina smirked at all of them.

"You people are weak. I wasn't even driving at my top speeds. You're just a bunch of pitiful foreigners."

All the nation turned to glare at Katrina. Even Italy glared because even he had started to feel sick as the drive had gone by.

A rich bass voice drawled from inside the building in front of them,

"Stop bullying them Kat and tell me if they passed their trial or not so I can give them mine."

* * *

**Looking back I made a mistake about Cherokee being the most popular Native American Language but I don't think I'll change it because it is still spoken in the area.**

**Next chapter will have us introduced to a new character as well learning more about Katrina.**

**Review please. I love seeing them.**


End file.
